


Strike Down

by RedSpadeHanji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Gen, Genocide, Not for the faint of heart, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Supernatural - Freeform, Undertale AU, You may or may not need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpadeHanji/pseuds/RedSpadeHanji
Summary: Who will save them from this massacre?





	Strike Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspirations: Toby Fox - Battle Against A True Hero / NateWantsToBattle - Dead Silence
> 
> Notice: This story is originally part of a compilation I attempted making entitled "Narrated by Melodies." Since I'm terrible at maintaining multi-chaptered work, I decided to re-upload the oneshots separately.
> 
> This is set in a game called Undertale; just giving y’all a heads-up. To those who know the game, you know where this is going. And to those who don’t…I hope you still enjoy it. >< Since there will be a battle scene, I recommend playing this song or any other versions of it when reading that part.
> 
> Disclamier: I don't own Yuri on Ice, Undertale, and the songs used. I only own the fanfic.

“H-He’s not stopping.” Cold sweat gathered on his forehead, his fingers shaking above the keyboard.

The screen showed every move, every step, and every attack. Dust spread across the dark floors of Waterfall and sprinkled the petals of the echo flowers that no longer gave away any passing conversations. They watched as every monster and every soldier fell into the tainted hands of a one-man team. The light from the mushrooms no longer gave a feeling of ethereality; it made the waters more daunting and the area more foreboding.  Every footstep the murderer took sent chills down their spines.

The situation in the laboratory wasn’t all that better either. Victor is starting to lose his cool. Yuuri, their royal scientist, is on the verge of hyperventilating. And their friend, Yurio, is oddly quiet as well. But his whole being shook with rage.

Victor watched as the murderer slashed at another monster, his white soul shattering into nothingness and his body turning to dust. He watched as his last remaining soldiers engaged in combat. He gulped in anticipation. His eyes started to lose focus, his mind going blank. They are his strongest comrades; there’s no doubt about that. But with how the murderer swiftly brought down the Royal Guard one by one with a single strike, even with putting up a fight, the chances of actually defeating this mass killer are quite bleak.

He clenched his fist tightly. Can he possibly…?

A sharp gasp followed by a series of loud shallow breaths broke him out of his trance. Victor snapped his head to the source of the sound. Yuuri is tightly gripping his biceps, his back heaving with each breath. Victor immediately sauntered over to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could.

“Yuuri, breathe. Do you hear me?” He spun Yuuri around and hugged him even tighter. Yuuri tried to form a coherent sentence, trying to stop his tears from flowing.

As soon as Yuuri felt that he could muster a few words, he did. “V-Victor…they’re…they’re…” He lifted his head to look at the screen, just in time to see the last standing soldier of the Royal Guard bleed to death. His comrade’s orange soul swirling with yellow was sliced in one clean cut before it shattered entirely.

Victor’s body went rigid and Yurio slammed his fist on the metal bench he sat on. The angry blond teen stood up rather abruptly, knocking the bench down and startling them both.

“That’s it! I’m shooting that motherfucker down!” Yurio stomped off in the direction of the laboratory’s exit but Victor grabbed his arm.

“Y-Yurio, you can’t t-take him on by yourself!” Yuuri stood up from his chair, his legs wobbling from his short panic attack. He held onto Victor to steady himself.

“Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do then, pig?! Watch them kill everyone while I sit here and do nothing?”

“W-We need a strategy first. W-We know that he can r-r-resurrect h-h-himself. So…”

Victor tuned out their bickering to look back at the screen. His eyes are glued to it but his mind flew off somewhere else. Hair covered one of the killer’s eyes, leaving his sinister smile for Victor to see. Ash and blood covered the ground and flowed down the waterfalls. The murderer made it a point to stomp hard on the remnants of the massacre, making ash flutter in the air. Blood caked his knife, his shoes, and his clothes. There are even splashes of the red liquid on his cheek, making his wide smile a bit more spine-chilling.

He remembers every single slash, every single cry, and every single thud that emanated from the screen. With every creature and person the murderer kills, he becomes stronger. And with every downfall, Victor’s heart clenched with pain and anger, a sense of justice coursing in his veins. No, he can’t let that murderer pass through the Underground any further. He can’t let that maniac reach their king. Victor can’t let him loose into the world. As much as he hates the people who trapped monsters and humans alike in the Underground, they did not deserve the potential genocide that this heathen will bring upon them.

No matter how many times he gets killed, he comes back newer and stronger. But it doesn’t matter. If the least Victor can do is to deter him from continuing his slaughter, then that’s enough.

He looked back at Yuuri and Yurio. The scientist is already on his knees, his eyes wide with distress, and their furious friend just looked at him with a mix of disdain and pity. Victor’s heart squeezed painfully as he looked at Yuuri.

The ever-so-anxious scientist had his heart in his hands ever since Victor saw him contemplating at the garbage dump in Waterfall. His eyes were cloudy, yet the soft light from the flowers and the mushrooms made him look otherworldly in a good way. Victor saw beyond his dedication for science and his awkwardness. He saw in Yuuri a heart hardened by hopelessness and the harshness of their reality yet still glowing strongly with kindness and perseverance, a heart that he wishes to protect. But now, Victor might have no choice but to shatter it.

Saying goodbye is the worst thing he could do to the poor scientist, but he has to protect what’s left of their people.

_Please forgive me, Yuuri._

Victor crouched down in front of Yuuri and gently cupped his face, making the scientist look up at him. “Yuuri, please do me a favor.” The scientist blinked at him and nodded absentmindedly. Victor gave him a bittersweet smile in return.

“Evacuate the rest of the Underground. And I will take the villain down.” Yuuri gasped, shock and dread filling his entire being, that very same dread turning into rivulets and flowing down his cheeks. Yurio let out a loud “what?!”

“V-Victor, you…you’re not going to…” The captain hugged him tightly. The floodgates broke down at the warmth of Victor’s embrace. Yuuri clutched Victor’s shirt as he gasped for air. He can’t bear to say goodbye to Victor, not when he has so much to tell him, not when he has so much to thank Victor for.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. But someone has to make the sacrifice.” He pulled away. “I might not live long enough to see King Yakov break the Barrier down. But I want _you_ to live long enough to see the sunlight. And I’m the captain of the Royal Guard.” Yuuri shook his head frantically and buried his face in his chest.

“Victor, please, no! I want you to stay close to me! I don’t want you to die! I…I want to be with you, Victor. I have…no one else…you’re all I have.” Victor let a few tears fall on Yuuri’s dark locks. He doesn’t want to leave either. He doesn’t want to leave Yuuri’s embrace. If he could, he would run away with him.

But Victor steeled himself and gently pushed the bawling scientist away, making sure he doesn’t see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Listen to me, Yuuri. There’s a great chance that I will not make it, so...let me leave you one last memory.”

Time stood still for the both of them, so did Yurio’s shocked face.

Tears fell faster on the floor. Yuuri’s heart was torn between beating more rapidly and clenching in pain. It hit him, the realization that this is the first and probably the last time he’ll feel Victor’s lips on his. The kiss was chaste and poignant. Yuuri returned the kiss, pouring everything he feels into it, and Victor did the same. Yurio cannot insert any insult or expression of disgust at the moment.

They parted. “I love you, Yuuri. I always have.” Victor then left Yuuri to wear his armor on, ignoring their stunned state. He’s leaving indefinitely and he has to steel his heart and toughen his will, for the sake of the Underground. He took a deep breath, and the moment he opened his eyes, Captain Victor is back in the game. With a booming voice, he sent his order.

“Yurio, take Yuuri away from here and evacuate Hotland. Tell King Yakov to secure the souls. I will fight the murderer.” He walked briskly to the laboratory’s entrance only to be stopped by Yuuri.

“V-Victor, eat this. This should increase your invincibility.” He stared at the capsule on his hand. He gulped it down immediately. “Than—“

_No. **This** will be the last time I’ll have a taste of him._

Yuuri tiptoed and pecked Victor’s lips. His somber eyes pierced his heart and soul. “I love you too, Victor.” The captain stared at the scientist. Every single memory flashed in their eyes; the times they lounge on the couch watching anime, the times Victor almost made the kitchen explode, every moment they stole glances, every time Yuuri’s anxiety gets the best of him and Victor chased them all away; they might never get all of those back.

Victor nodded stiffly and headed out the door. With steel-hard determination, he made a run for Waterfall.

* * *

 

It all happened so fast that no one was even able to blink.

A little child stood in the way. Standing in the way of a mass murderer is a huge mistake. Convincing a killer that they can be good is an even dumber idea to execute.

“There’s good in you, I know it! Mom said that people who do bad things ar—“

There was no warning from him, not a single shout or a change in expression. As fast as the wind that howled in everyone’s ears, the glinting knife hovered above him and it struck on the child, except that it wasn’t the kid who got hit. The pain didn’t seem to register until the killer is looking down at him with that malicious glint in their eyes. Despite the pain, he managed a smile.

“Go…I’ll…handle this meanie.”

“But…you’re hurt.” The child’s lip quivered, his eyes shining in fear and concern.

“Don’t…worry about me. Just…go.” With much hesitation, he ran off. Victor fell to his knees.

“I…can’t believe…that a brat like you…brought down…the entire Royal Guard.” He rasped. Victor felt tears brim at his eyes as he chuckled soullessly. Pain started to blossom from the huge gash running from his left shoulder to his right hip, blood flowing down his torso and his legs.

He chuckled bitterly, ignoring the searing pain. “I guess…this is it.” He looked up when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him, creaking on the wooden bridge. The steps echoed through the dead silence, every step more booming than the last. He saw the murderer’s dull eyes staring down at him. He felt every bit of him fading away, his body turning to dust. Victor heard him smirk as he bypassed him.

Victor clutched his bleeding chest, his cracked soul hovering in front of him. He knows it all too well, a glowing blue heart. He watched his soul shiver as the cracks grew longer and bigger. He gingerly raised his fingertips, close enough to feel its warmth but not too close for him to touch it. The footsteps behind him grew fainter.

He thought of Yuuri, who is probably scrambling nervously all around the place to evacuate everyone. He faintly smiled at the thought of Yurio literally kicking everyone’s asses to get them moving. He thought…of nothing else. Every single memory passed by in a blur, nostalgia washing over him. But out of all those blurry images, only one of them sat still on his mind, clear and bright like the crystals shining in the Underground’s ceiling.

Yuuri’s gentle smile.

Victor’s eyes shot open, just in time to see red and yellow swirling in to cover the cracks that marred his shaking blue soul. He felt his body falling apart, yet fighting to stay together. He felt his heart beating more strongly than it ever did before. He heard the voices of his friends, of his comrades, of the innocent ones, echoing from all corners of the Underground, _crying_ for him to avenge them, to strike this villain down once and for all.

He knew the reason yellow started seeping into his soul, but he tries to figure out why there is red.

And hit him like a boulder.

He smiled. Yuuri never failed to surprise him. He took a deep breath and stood up. His body that was falling apart before is now stronger, newer than at it was a few moments ago.

He now knows how it feels like, the feeling of never wanting to give up. It was more than the need to deliver justice. It was different from the need to fulfill his obligation as the captain of the Royal Guard. The drive to keep going, the will to live on, is something he and the murderer shared in common.

Determination.

He whispered his thanks to Yuuri as the wind howled in his ears.

* * *

 

Yurio let out an exasperated sigh as he pushed the last of the people into the elevator that goes down into the more secluded parts of the laboratory. When Yuuri suggested hiding the people in that part of the laboratory, he was worried. But Yuuri assured him that the Amalgamates are harmless.  The survivors from Snowdin and Waterfall aren’t as many as those from Hotland, so crowding isn’t such a huge problem, not yet.

After all, what choice do they have? With a mass killer on the loose, not to mention someone who can resurrect themselves out of nowhere, the only safe place in the Underground would be somewhere the killer would not even be able to get into, not without Yuuri to help them get there.

Yurio watched the door close and heaved another sigh as the whirr of the elevator faded. He glanced at the scientist who looks…lost.

“Hey piggy! This isn’t the time to be spacing out!” But Yuuri didn’t even flinch.

“Victor…” He whispered. Yurio clicked his tongue and stomped over to him.

“That old geezer will be fine! He promised to kick that shithead’s ass, okay?! Now, come on!” Yurio started to get frustrated. Yuuri wouldn’t budge.

“I…I heard Victor’s voice.”

“Ha?”

“I…heard him.” He started hiccupping. “He…he thanked me.” Tears started falling for the nth time that day. Yurio sighed, but this time, in sympathy. But he definitely wouldn’t make it obvious.

“Look, you’re worth more than you’re crediting yourself for. If you weren’t around, the Core would’ve blown up by now.  And none of the people in Hotland would even know that someone is going on a killing spree if you weren’t around to say what you saw through those cameras.”

Yuuri looked at him with wide, glassy eyes. “Y-Yurio…”

“I’m not praising you, idiot! I’m just stating facts!” Yuuri chuckled weakly, wiping away the tears.

“Thanks, Yurio. You also helped a lot. You did evacuate Snowdin and Waterfall, after all.” Yuuri saw the blond tense up at the mention of Snowdin. But there was no room for any thoughts when they heard the elevator come back up. Yurio grabbed the scientist’s arm.

“Let’s go, Yuuri.” He nodded vaguely, looking back at the screen one last time before riding in the elevator.

The scientist shivered in fear. What if Victor really doesn’t make it out? He’ll have to think of a plan, and _fast_. He shook his head and clutched his lab coat tightly, held it as he would his hope.

* * *

 

The air is filled with the smell of blood and ashes. The bridge creaked with every step. The water rushed slowly underneath, its current carrying the remnants of fallen soldiers and monsters. The wind howled ominously, complementing the rough walls that loomed above.

Everything reeks of death.

Or so he thought.

He felt something cold and sharp zip past him, ripping through the fabric of his sweatshirt and grazing his skin. Whatever it was, it hit the rocky ground with a loud thud. It’s a spear made of ice.

He smirked, turning around to see Victor standing there with a huge ice spear. His silver hair is a lot longer; it reached his back and covered half of his face. His armor looks a lot tougher too. _He really thinks he stands a chance against me;_ he thought.

He is quite surprised to say the least. He thought he was a goner. It turns out Victor is more of a fighter than he originally assumed.  He gripped the knife tighter, anticipation running in his veins. The idea of taking down the captain of the Royal Guard is quite thrilling.

Without hesitation, he bolted towards Victor at a speed that would probably destroy the bridge. He raised he weapon, aiming for the heart-shaped emblem on his armor’s chest.

Suddenly, he looked at Minami with ocean blue eyes that glowed with cold vengeance. Minami felt his arm freeze in midair as the same cold and sharp pain that grazed his arm earlier impaled his body. He couldn’t make a noise, much less say anything. The knife fell down, blood trickling down shortly after it.

He stared into Victor’s eyes. His sclera is black now, emphasizing his rage-filled irises. His voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“You’re going to have to try a little harder than that.”

His soul hovered and shook in front of him before it shattered completely. Before he knew it, he is back in the void. He stood there silently for a second before he cackled like a maniac. Minami laughed at the thought that Victor will deter him from his objective. He’s much stronger now; there’s no doubt about it. But with his strength and the determination that he now possess, not even the Underground’s greatest hero can stop him. Minami chuckled in sinister glee. He can tell that this is going to be an interesting fight.

Minami walked for a little while until he found it, the save point, a glowing four-pointed star. He touched the star, revealing two glowing words above it: “Continue” and “Reset.” He scoffed and pressed “Continue.” In a flash, Victor is right in front of him again. Something about his miffed expression excited him.

“Do you really think that I’ll let you get past me? I don’t know what you are, and _I don’t care._ Whatever you are…” With a swipe of his spear, Minami’s red soul turned green and he found himself rooted to the ground.

“You’re going **down**.” Minami smiled menacingly. He fought Victor in previous timelines. He believed that this fight will still be a piece of cake.

Victor stomped on the ground and the battlefield suddenly turned to ice. Minami slipped and fell face first into the ice. Before he knew it, an ice stalagmite impaled him, making him let go of the knife. Minami watched his HP get cut in half and his blood trickle down the stalagmite. He tried to stand up, the cold painfully seeping through his insides. But the more he struggled to get up, the more he lost his HP. It hurts, not to mention that he can’t move from his spot.

Victor skated in his direction with incredible speed, given his armor. He did what his soul allows him to do, jump high in the air. He summoned huge ice shards and threw them at Minami from above. He struggled to reach for the knife and cut the ice that stabbed him, but he can’t. He only has 2 HP left. The icicles crashed all around him and he is back at the save point.

He let out a few wheezing breaths before cackling out loud again. He doesn’t remember Victor pulling that move on him in any previous timeline. Admittedly, Victor caught him off-guard, but this fight now had a flavor he never knew he craved for until now.

Minami ignored the soft sobs behind him and pressed “Continue.”

As soon as he saw Victor, he lunged at him as much as the battlefield allowed him. He vowed not to get surprised again. Victor pointed his finger at Minami and spears and shards of ice went flying at him. Minami smirked as he gripped his knife, ready to deflect all of them. But the same smirk graced Victor’s lips.

With a swing of his spear, Minami’s soul turned green once again. He almost fell down again when he felt his feet get rooted to the ground. The icy battlefield trapped him by the ankles.  A green arc shone in front of his knife, his shield.

He grinned as the shards came from all directions. He tried to deflect the ice using the knife, but he still got hit. A barrage of spears approached him from the front and he held his knife still, making the ice shatter upon impact. An icy arrow hit him from the side but he ignored the pain and the warm blood as another barrage came at him. He gritted his teeth as he felt frustration settle in his bones. How can he attack when he can’t even escape?

The spears keep getting faster and his HP is going down to critical levels. He swiftly reached for the chocolate bar in his pocket and took a bite out of it, filling his HP to the brim. As soon as he returned the chocolate bar to his pocket, his soul became red once again and he broke free from the ice that trapped him.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he skated as fast as he can and took a swing at Victor; a clean hit. But the damage was minor compared to the damage he inflicted before Victor transformed.

Victor grunted at the impact of the hit, but other than that, he looks relatively unscathed. He sneered at Minami. It’s now his turn to counterattack. He raised his spear high in the air and a storm cloud started to swirl meters above the tip of his spear.

Minami clicked his tongue and put his guard up even more. He slid once more towards Victor to land another hit on him. But before he could even get close, a huge icicle crashed in front of him. He glared at Victor who laughed maniacally.

“I’m not as weak as you think.” He pointed his spear at him and more icicles came crashing down from the cloud. The sound of shattering ice filled the air. Minami skated as fast as he could to avoid the icicles. From the corner of his eye, he saw Victor’s spear pointed at him, following the direction of his movement. And wherever his spear is pointed, an icicle crashes down.

He snarled in exasperation. Victor’s attacks were never this intricate and fast in the Pacifist and Neutral timelines. All of his attacks back then are easy to block and dodge, and hecan run away.

But this time, there is no escape. There is no sign of him ever letting Minami off the hook.

The battlefield is now peppered with giant icicles, making everything look like a canyon made of pure ice. He growled, hating the feeling of being small. He stood his ground, waiting for any sign of an attack. But his vision is limited and everything is dead silent.

Minami looked at his health: 10 HP out 56. He took another bite from his chocolate bar. Afterwards, he slid around the canyon as slowly and quietly as he can. He gripped his knife tighter, looking around for any sign of the Royal Guard’s captain. Victor’s unpredictability made his heart pound with frustration and excitement.

He heard the faint whizz of a weapon from behind and turned around one second too late. An ice spear skewered his knee, sending him to the ground with a scream of pain. He heard more weapons coming at him from different directions. He quickly tried to stand up, ignoring the pain in his knee. But everything happened too fast and he is down on the ground again, spears impaling him on different parts of his body leaving him with only 1 HP. Red, nothing but dark red tainted the pristine ice battlefield. Minami groaned as Victor skated towards him. With one stab, everything turned black.

Without a second thought, he hit “Continue” again, and again, and again. Every time he revives himself, he gets a little faster, and his guard a little stronger. Every time he hit “Continue”, he manages to land more and more hits on Victor. But every time he almost gained the upper-hand, Victor would always pull an ace card from his sleeve and Minami would be back in the void.  However, every return is one step closer to victory.

He walked to the save point again. But before he could even touch it, he heard a voice behind him, one that is all too familiar. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“P-Please…can we stop now? I don’t want this anymore.” He chuckled spitefully as he walked towards the owner of the voice. He crouched down in front of you and gingerly lifted your chin with his index and middle fingers. You trembled in fear at his touch.

“Wasn’t this _your_ choice? I’ve only tagged along this whole time. _You_ were curious about what would happen if you kill and spare certain people. _You_ chose to kill them all this time around. _Your_ determination allowed me to take control.” He stood up and walked back to the save point, but not without looking back and giving you a sadistic smile.

“This genocide is all _your_ fault, _______. And you gave me the power to continue what you started, partner.” You cried harder as Minami carried on with his battle against Victor. You silently begged him to stop as you watched him fight. But your voice grew hoarse from crying. You stared lifelessly as you watched Victor’s health go a little less than half. All those numbers you see every time Victor gets hit was nothing compared to when Minami struck him the first time.

You stared at Minami who growled before launching himself against the save point. You watched the words “Continue” and “Reset” pop up like it usually does. You set your sights on the “Reset” button. You chanted the word, over and over until it meant nothing at all.

Your tears fell faster as the battlefield grew more chaotic from the dance of the demon and the hero. You want this to end. You want Minami to stop fighting Victor. You want everything to go back to the way it was.

Back to the way it was….

You stared at the star the shone in the void. Like a moth to a flame, you walked languidly to the save point, _your_ save point. You gulped and clenched your fist. _No_ , you asserted to yourself. _I won’t let you take control._ You knew that both of you are at LV 10. You’re far from the point of no return.

Minami reappeared after dying for the nth time. He didn’t notice you standing near the save point. You took this as a chance to wrestle him away. He snarled at you.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking back what’s rightfully mine!” You yelled, ignoring his scoff. He tried to reach for the save point but you pulled him farther away. You elbow Minami in the gut and shoved him. Hurting people would be the last thing you’d want to do, but you have to. You laughed soullessly at your hypocrisy.

With newfound determination, you lunged to your save point. The two words you’ve tirelessly seen throughout this whole journey appeared on top of it. You turned around when you heard Minami wheeze behind you. You glared at him as he laughed at you.

“You really think you can stop me, ______?”

“I’m just as determined as you are.” You said as you watched your soul glow brighter than his blotched one.

“You’re determined to kill everyone, to finish what I started. But I am determined to make things right.” You remembered your journey to complete a True Pacifist timeline. You’ve made friends and resolved conflicts. You remember the loving hug Lilia gave you, the puzzles Otabek made you go through, the time you and Victor cooked spaghetti (and subsequently burning his house down), the help Yuuri gave you as you ventured through Hotland, the pose-offs you had with Chris, King Yakov’s reluctance to fight you; all of these memories flooded you with nostalgia.

Tears flowed down your cheeks once more. The memories you shared with friends, the regret of committing a massacre, the desperate desire to make everything right again; it filled you with determination.

Minami ran towards you in a fit of rage. Without uncertainty, you hit the “Reset” button.

* * *

 

You opened your eyes to see sunlight streaming from above. You felt soft petals under you. You looked around to see corroding pillars and cracked walls. Instead of a knife, you held a stick. A gooey bandage is plastered to your knee as well. You chuckled and cried in relief.

You stood up, albeit wobbly. You looked behind you to see a translucent Minami pouting at you. You chuckled. He glared at you as murderously as he can. But to you, he only looked like a cranky child.

“I don’t understand you, really.” You chuckled even more.

“Looking back at that route, I don’t want to kill again, _____. I was batshit crazy back there! I’d rather translate stuff for you.”

You gave Minami a gentle, comforting smile. “I won’t do it again. I promise.” You walked towards the entrance of the Ruins you grew to be familiar with. You took a deep breath. However, Minami interrupted you before you could even walk through the arc.

“Flowey’s going to roast you for this.”

“I know.”

-XXX-

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you still enjoyed this story. Yes, you, the reader, just corrupted our chicken nugget. Pardon the shitty title and summary.
> 
> BTW, guys, I like taking requests. So, feel free to PM me if you want me to write something for you. ^_^
> 
> Stay safe, happy, and healthy, everyone! :D
> 
> -RSHanji


End file.
